


All that Matters

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home can offer both challenges and rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Matters

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written from a challenge of how the Jedi would deal with homophobic reactions. _italics denote mindspeech_

Rating: NC-17

Paring: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Summary: Coming home can offer both challenges and rewards.

Disclaimers: These two gorgeous men and all things Star Wars  
belong to King George and as much as I would like it to be  
other wise, I am only borrowing them for playtime. I am  
making no money from this and even if I did it could never  
come close to what I have spent on Star Wars toys over the  
years.

Warnings and authors notes: The story contains some fully  
consensual, mild play with sex toys and the logical result.  
If that makes anyone uncomfortable, please hit the delete key  
now. Thanks as always to my wonderful beta/editor Monalee for  
all her help and support. Also thanks to Master Ruth for the  
inspiration--it was a great challenge. Feedback is coveted  
like 12" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan dolls. Either onlist or off at  
kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

  
*************

The flight from their recently completed mission on Antar  
Four to Obi-Wan's home world of Ralltiir had taken only about  
five hours. As the pilot waited for clearance to land at the  
Grallia spaceport, Qui-Gon approached his meditating  
apprentice. "Obi-Wan," he called as he placed a comforting  
hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We are waiting for  
landing instructions."

Opening his eyes to look into his Master's compassionate blue  
ones, Obi-Wan took a calming breath and rose to his feet.  
"Thank you, Master. My meditation has left me feeling more  
centered and prepared to face the reunion."

A flash of pain went through Qui-Gon as he watched the most  
important person in his life try to hide his apprehension and  
dread. "Are you sure that you wouldn't rather go alone,  
Obi-Wan? Present your sister into the social strata and visit  
with your family and friends without having my presence  
creating tension for everyone."

"No," Obi-Wan said firmly as he placed his hand gently on his  
lover's cheek. "I will tell you exactly what I told my mother  
during the eight holonet calls that I've had with her over  
the past three tens. You are my bondmate and I will not  
attend any family functions unless you are welcome there as  
well. If they cannot accept your place in my life then I do  
not want to have any contact with them."

"They are your family, Obi-Wan, and you should be part of  
their lives as much as possible." Qui-Gon said as he covered  
the hand on his face with his larger one. "Your sister would  
be devastated if you were not the one to present her. She  
shouldn't suffer because of your mother's unwillingness to  
give up her archaic viewpoints."

"Adiana and I spoke about this at length before mother  
finally agreed to my stipulation," Obi-Wan explained. "She  
knew that I would not come without you and as much as she  
would have been disappointed, she would have understood." He  
moved closer until only a small cushion of air separated  
their lips. "They may be my blood but you are my family,  
Qui-Gon Jinn, the only family that I could ever want or  
need."

"Master Jinn, we have been given clearance to land, " a voice  
came over the speaker. "We will be in the hangar  
momentarily."

"Perfect timing, Master," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. "Now  
let's get our bags and get ready to disembark. There are a  
couple of night spots I want to show you while we're here."

Qui-Gon's only reply was a knowing smile as he slung his bag  
over his shoulder and headed for the landing ramp. The pilot  
walked out to meet them as soon as the repulsor lifts shut  
down and ship settled gently onto the bay floor. "It will  
take me about four days to pick up Knight Hunorel on Eriadu  
and get back here. I'll contact you when I'm a half day  
away."

"We'll be ready when you return," Obi-Wan replied then turned  
back down the ramp. "Now, Master, we have a vacation to  
start."

A driver was waiting for the two Jedi as they reached the  
bottom of the ramp. "Jedi Kenobi?" When Obi-Wan nodded the  
man continued, "I'm to transport you to the family compound."

"There seems to be some confusion, Ser," Obi-Wan explained.  
"We will be residing at the Grallia Hostelry not the compound  
during our visit. Now if you would like to provide transport  
for us to the hostelry, we would be most appreciative."

"But Lady Kenobi instructed that I was to collect you from  
the spaceport and bring you directly to the compound," the  
flustered man countered.

Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan fighting his frustration over his  
mother's latest manipulation so he addressed the driver. "If  
you would be willing to take us to the hostelry and wait  
while we drop off our baggage and secure our room, then you  
could take us to the compound."

"But my instructions," the man began but stopped as Obi-Wan  
walked angrily away from him.

Qui-Gon sought to mentally calm his bondmate. _You knew she  
wouldn't acquiesce gracefully, Padawan, so this move  
shouldn't really surprise you. This will allow you to prove  
how serious you are without causing a scene._

_And what if I want to cause a scene,_ Obi-Wan pouted  
mentally.

_Later, in the privacy of our rooms, I'll let you cause any  
type of scene you'd like._ Qui-Gon hoped the teasing  
comment would help to calm the younger man and was happy when  
a flash of arousal accompanied the mental chuckle Obi-Wan  
sent back over their bond. Turning his attention back to the  
driver, he cautioned the man in his sternest negotiator's  
voice. "It's either that or you can return to the compound  
and inform Lady Kenobi that you failed completely in this  
charge." He could see the man trying to decide whether he  
should agree and he studied him intently as he wrestled with  
his dilemma. The steady gaze had the desired affect as he  
soon nodded.

"I will take you to the Hostelry first," the driver  
acquiesced. "But if you could get settled as quickly as  
possible, it would be appreciated. I would like to still be  
employed tomorrow."

Knowing that his mother would not be above taking her  
frustration out on their driver, Obi-Wan walked back over to  
him. "We will not take very long and I will inform my mother  
that I insisted that you divert there."

The men moved into the transport and within a few minutes it  
was pulling in front of the Grallia Hostelry. "We will return  
shortly," Obi-Wan said as he exited the vehicle.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the lobby of the hotel and all  
eyes were upon them as they walked up to the registration  
desk. Even in an affluent area like the Ralltiir capitol, two  
Jedi traveling were not a very common occurrence. "Good  
afternoon. We have a reservation under Kenobi," Obi-Wan  
informed the young woman.

Looking awestruck, the young woman input the name into her  
terminal. "Yes, the Ambassador's Suite has been prepared for  
you."

Staring intently at the young woman, Qui-Gon admonished  
gently. "We requested a traditional double room, nothing  
more."

Glancing at screen in front of her, the woman found the older  
Jedi's name so she could address him personally. "The manager  
upgraded the room for your comfort, Master Jinn. Please  
consider it a courtesy of the Hostelry."

Knowing that his Master didn't like to take advantage of  
their stature and would argue, Obi-Wan stepped forward. He  
could feel the weight of his Master's gaze and ignored it  
completely. "Please thank the manager for us. Now, if we  
could get our key cards and directions to our room."

The young woman waved her hand and a porter appeared at the  
counter. "Lia'et will take your bags and direct you to your  
rooms."

Realizing that it would cause more of a delay if he argued,  
Obi-Wan just nodded and held out his hand. "Thank you."

The desk attendant placed two key cards into his hand and  
smiled warmly. "Please do not hesitate to let us know if  
there is anything additional you require, Jedi Kenobi."

The porter led them to the lift and soon they were standing  
before the door to the top floor suite. Obi-Wan slid a card  
into the reader and the door opened to reveal a room more fit  
for royalty than the basic needs of the Jedi. He dropped a  
few dactares into the porter's palm and slid the door closed  
behind the departing young man. Taking in the amenities of  
the luxurious suite, he dropped his bag to the floor and  
turned to his bondmate. "I think we will be able to find  
plenty of comfortable places to christen during our days  
here, my love." A mischievous glint shone in his eyes as he  
waved a hand in the direction of the large hot tub that stood  
on the enclosed balcony. "We've never made love in a hot tub  
before."

Qui-Gon was sent a mental image of his young lover straddling  
his lap as they sat in the large tub. He pushed back the wave  
of lust that flowed through him and said softly. "Something  
to look forward to later." He leaned in and kissed his lover  
then his expression became more serious. "I've been thinking  
that maybe I should stay here while you head over to the  
compound." He held up his hand to silence his bondmate's  
argument and continued. "Spend a little private time with  
your mother. She deserves to have your undivided attention at  
least for this first part of the visit. Then you can come  
back for me and we can go to the official welcoming dinner  
together."

"My mother needs to know right up front that we are a couple,  
committed to each other, and that there is no possible way  
she can change that," Obi-Wan said, reiterating his earlier  
arguments. Apprehension flowed though him as he envisioned  
the scene when he arrived at the family estate and he  
shuddered. "I don't think I can face her without you at my  
side."

Qui-Gon reached up and caressed a smooth cheek with the back  
of his hand. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit  
for, my Obi-Wan. You can do this. You need to do this." He  
allowed all the confidence he felt in his padawan's abilities  
to flow across the bond. "Having me stay behind may help your  
mother to realize that I am not a threat to your continued  
relationship with your family." Leaning forward, he pressed a  
light kiss to his beloved's lips to thwart any discussion.  
"Trust me on this, love. I really think it will help."

"I'm not so sure about that but I will do it, for you,"  
Obi-Wan agreed reluctantly. "If it goes as badly as I expect,  
it will definitely take some doing for you to make it up to  
me," he huffed.

Covering his lover's lips, Qui-Gon swallowed any further  
chiding words. "I will be here waiting to offer whatever  
solace you may need after your visit," he whispered huskily  
as he broke the passionate kiss.

With a final longing look at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan squared his  
shoulders and exited the luxurious suite. He was back outside  
the hostelry in no time and he got into the transport through  
the door the driver held open for him. "I am ready to go to  
the estate," he declared then pulled up his hood to allow  
himself the illusion of privacy. If the driver wondered about  
the absence of his Master he made no comment, quick to take  
the hint that he wanted no casual conversation. He dropped  
into a light meditative trance during the trip, using every  
calming technique he had ever learned to prepare for the  
upcoming confrontation. He could almost hear a mental  
reprimand in his Master's voice at his choice of wording to  
describe this visit but that was how he felt. The experience  
of his last family visit combined with the tone of the  
conversations he had exchanged with his mother gave him  
little hope that anything would be different this time.

Feeling the transport slowing down, Obi-Wan took a last  
calming breath, pushed back his hood and opened his eyes. The  
Kenobi compound was quickly coming into view, with its many  
structures and acres of gardens, fields and orchards. The  
pastoral setting was a drastic contrast to the permacrete and  
steel of Ralltiir's capitol and industrial Coruscant and he  
drank in the view greedily. He could see a few of his  
brother's prize geldings grazing in the enclosed paddock and  
hoped he would have the opportunity to take Qui-Gon riding in  
the vast forests surrounding the estate.

The transport stopped in front of the entryway to the  
estate's largest dwelling and Obi-Wan stepped from the  
vehicle to find himself quickly enclosed in a tight hug.  
"Ben, I'm so glad that you're here," Adiana said happily,  
holding on as if he would disappear if she let go.

Stepping back after a few moments, Obi-Wan let his sister's  
joy at his presence buoy his confidence as he assured her.  
"As am I, Didi." He saw the look of dismay that floated  
across her face at his use of her childhood nickname and  
lamented. "Are you now so grown up that I cannot call you  
Didi?"

A blush spread across her cheeks and Adiana smiled. "You can  
call me anything you like, Ben. Just don't let mother hear  
you." She leaned closer and put on her sternest expression.  
"You are a young woman now, ready to take your place in this  
family and society as an adult. Childish names have no place  
in proper society."

Obi-Wan chuckled at the realistic imitation Adiana had done  
of their mother. "You had better not let her hear you  
mimicking her either. I don't want to be around for the  
tirade that would cause."

"I've gotten really good at sensing her presence," Adiana  
reassured him, "especially since your last visit."

Although not gifted enough to be sent to the Temple, both  
Adiana and Owen had some Force sensitivity. Over the years,  
in defiance of his mother but with his Master's approval,  
Obi-Wan had spent part of each visit home teaching his  
siblings to use their talents. Owen had a natural affinity  
for animals and Adiana's skills lay in sensing people's  
emotions and feelings. He hoped that his tutoring would  
someday help them in their chosen fields. "Maybe we'll have  
time to practice while I'm here. Where is mother, by the  
way?" he asked, knowing he had to face her sooner or later.

"She's waiting in the drawing room," Adiana replied.  
"Probably getting annoyed that we're still standing out  
here." She stepped back, looking around as if finally  
noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Master Qui-Gon?"

"Back at the hostelry," Obi-Wan replied. "He felt it would be  
better if I came alone at first. Give mother a chance to see  
me alone and all that." He smiled weakly at his sister and  
added. "I think he was afraid to face mother's diatribe."

"As if your master is afraid of anything, Ben," Adiana  
admonished him gently. "But I do think he was right about  
this. Maybe your coming alone will show mother that you  
haven't abandoned us completely for him or the Jedi."

"That's almost exactly what he said," Obi-Wan remarked. "When  
did you become so wise, little sis?" Without waiting for a  
reply, he placed his arm around her shoulder and aimed them  
towards the door. "Let's go then. Mother awaits."

Brother and sister entered the house and made their way  
quickly to their mother's private drawing room. Steeling  
himself for whatever lie ahead, Obi-Wan walked directly to  
where his mother was sitting and kissed her politely on the  
cheek. "Hello, Mother. You look well."

Lady Kenobi looked up at her oldest son and frowned.  
"Couldn't you have at least changed out of that dreadful  
uniform for your visit?" she asked without even bothering to  
return her son's greeting.

Despite his shields, Adiana could feel the frustration  
rolling off her brother and stepped forward. "Mother,  
please."

Lady Kenobi tossed her daughter a sidelong glance then  
continued as if Adiana hadn't spoken. "Is Karn taking your  
bags upstairs? I expected you sooner. Was your ship delayed?"

Obi-Wan stifled an annoyed chuckle as he realized he could  
answer all three questions at once. "I insisted that Karn  
divert to the Grallia Hostelry so that we could check in and  
drop off our bags. That caused the delayed."

"The hostelry? You should be staying here. You visit once  
every few years and can't even stay in your home," Lady  
Kenobi complained.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sat stiffly in the chair  
facing his mother's. "We have been through this before,  
Mother. Until you can accept that Qui-Gon is my bonded mate  
and welcome him into your home as a member of the family, I  
will not spend another night under this roof."

Anger and disdain flowed from the older woman as Obi-Wan  
watched her consider his words. "Where is your Master?" she  
asked, spitting out the last word as if it was a curse.

"Qui-Gon is back at the hostelry," Obi-Wan said, struggling  
to remain calm. "He suggested I come out alone so that we  
could have a private visit but I'm beginning to think that  
was a mistake." He rose from the chair, sending a loving  
glance to Adiana then stated. "Maybe it would be best if I  
only come out for the official functions." The rest of his  
comment was cut off by a voice behind him and he turned to  
see Owen standing in the doorway.

"Did you just get here, Ben?" Owen asked as he looked into  
the room. "Sorry I wasn't here to greet you but I had a mare  
in labor. The vet just delivered the foal a few minutes ago."  
He looked from his brother to their mother and hoped that the  
distraction of his presence would break the tension that had  
filled the room. He had not heard much of what had been said  
but knowing his mother's opinion about Ben's choices, he  
could pretty much guess.

Obi-Wan moved to his brother and hugged him briefly. "I  
arrived a little while ago but I think I'll be heading back  
to the hostelry now. I'll be back tonight for dinner."

Rising from her chair, Lady Kenobi studied her children's  
pained faces. Part of her wanted to pull Ben into her arms  
and apologize for her terse words, both today and during  
their recent conversations. But most of her truly believed  
that same sex unions were unnatural and that Qui-Gon Jinn had  
taken advantage of his position of authority over her son to  
coerce him into this more intimate relationship. A pleading  
look from her daughter helped her make a choice. "I have some  
things to attend to for tonight. Cook has made some of your  
favorite foods, Ben. Why don't the three of you have lunch  
and visit before you head back?" Without waiting for a reply,  
she strode regally from the room.

"Give her time, Ben. She'll come around," Owen insisted.

"I wish I shared your confidence, brother, but I don't see  
any chance that she will ever truly accept my relationship  
with Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"You never know," Adiana contended. "She could change her  
mind."

"That's about as probable as Hoth becoming a tropical  
paradise," Obi-Wan retorted. "But let's take what she did  
give us. I know she made her excuses so I wouldn't leave so  
let's go see what goodies cook Maddie has put together for  
us."

Obi-Wan spent the next few hours eating his fill of many of  
his favorite foods while spending the time in pleasant  
conversation with Adiana and Owen. They filled him in on the  
goings on around the estate since his last visit. Owen talked  
about his geldings and Adiana told him that Owen had a new  
romance, a young woman named Beru that he had met on a trip  
to the city. Adiana talked a bit about the presentation  
ceremony and told him that she had been accepted into a  
prestigious healer's school on Firrerre. She would be leaving  
to begin her studies there in three tens much to their  
mother's dismay.

* * *

All in all the afternoon was very pleasant and Obi-Wan found  
himself calming in the comforting presence of his siblings.  
As they left the informal dining area, he could feel the  
presence of his mother again in her sanctuary. "Thank you  
both for a wonderful visit. I am going to try and speak to  
mother again before I leave. I will see you both at dinner."

Adiana hugged her brother and stepped back to allow Owen to  
do the same. "Underneath all of her bitterness she does love  
you, Ben," Owen said firmly. "Don't allow her stubbornness to  
keep you from your family. There must be a way."

"Use the Force, Ben," Adiana said with a smile.

"I may have to," Obi-Wan replied with a smile of his own.  
"I'll see you both later," he added as he knocked on the door  
of the drawing room. "Come in," his mother ordered from  
behind the closed door and he turned the latch and entered  
the room.

"How was your lunch, Ben?" Lady Kenobi asked as he took the  
seat across from her.

"Wonderful. Maddie is spoiling me and it was nice to catch up  
with all the news," Obi-Wan replied politely. He drew in a  
deep breath and pressed forward. "Mother, this cannot  
continue. This is an important time for Adiana and as much as  
I want to share it, I will not spend my time here defending  
my relationship with Qui-Gon."

"I don't understand, Ben," Lady Kenobi said softly. "Why are  
you willing to ignore our cultural beliefs to be with this  
man?"

"Not our beliefs, Mother, your beliefs," Obi-Wan correctly  
gently. "I firmly believe that love transcends gender or  
race. To quote an old Alderaani poet, 'the greatest thing  
you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'.  
Qui-Gon and I love each other, Mother, more than I ever  
thought I could love anyone."

"But he could be influencing your mind, manipulating you into  
believing that you are in love with him," Lady Kenobi  
cautioned. "He is a powerful Jedi Master and you have sworn  
fealty to him. He controls your movements and as such your  
will as his apprentice and now he controls your heart too."

Obi-Wan leaned forward in his chair and covered his face with  
his hands. This was hopeless. He would never get her to  
understand. "You are making some very incorrect assumptions,  
Mother. Yes, Qui-Gon is my Master. In that role he trains and  
teaches me and in return I give him my obedience and my  
loyalty. But I am my own person and I have no qualms about  
speaking my opinion even if it conflicts with his."

"Your Master has influenced you more completely that I ever  
dreamed if you truly believe that you have any free choice,  
Ben," Lady Kenobi accused angrily. "You have been under the  
Jedi's control since the day that Knight took you from my  
arms."

Anger boiled in Obi-Wan but he fought to keep it buried. "If  
you had ever bothered to attempt to get to know Qui-Gon, you  
would realize that your concerns are unfounded," he  
admonished. "Now, I will go back to the hostelry and we will  
return together for dinner. I expect you to treat my Master  
with the respect that is due both his station and his place  
in my life." He looked intently into eyes that were very  
similar to the ones he saw in the mirror each morning.  
"Please do not make me choose between you, Mother."

For the first time since his arrival, Obi-Wan found his  
mother at a loss for words. He rose from his chair, kissed  
her politely on the cheek and asked. "Will Karn be available  
to take me back to the hostelry?" When she nodded, he added.  
"Think about what I said. I'll see you tonight." He turned  
and left the drawing room without another word.

Obi-Wan found Karn standing beside the transport waiting for  
him. "Ready to return to the hostelry, Jedi Kenobi?"

"Yes, Karn," Obi-Wan replied as he entered the transport. He  
knew that Qui-Gon had kept the bond open while he had been  
home so his Master would have sensed his emotions. He fought  
his rising frustration and anger as he settled into the back  
of the vehicle. His mother was the most obstinate,  
inflexible, closed-minded, pontifical, and pompous person  
that he had ever met. That she could possibly think that the  
Jedi had been controlling him. He could have left the order  
and or Qui-Gon, for that matter, at any time. He just never  
wanted to. How dare she think that he was so spineless that  
he could be manipulated like that.

By the time the transport reached the Grallia Hostelry, all  
his closely held frustration had escaped and Obi-Wan was  
fuming. He was barely civil when he took his leave from the  
driver and refused to make eye contact with anyone he passed  
on his way to their suite. How dare she, he thought again as  
he got off the lift and walked to the door. He slid in his  
key card and stalked into the room, intent on venting his  
frustration in a verbal tirade that would have surpassed even  
his mother's most volatile. The sight that greeted him as he  
entered the suite stopped him in his tracks.

Qui-Gon was kneeling on a blanket spread on the floor of the  
sitting room, naked except for a brown leather collar  
fastened around his neck. His glistening skin was bathed in  
the fading sunlight from the floor to ceiling windows and  
silver-streaked brown hair flowed loosely over his shoulders.  
Spaced on the floor around him were an array of items that  
added to the rush of arousal surging within him at the vision  
of his lover: a tube of lubricant, two dildos, a silver cock  
ring, a pair of leather wrist restraints and soft, suede  
flogger. "Master," he croaked.

"Not now, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured huskily. "At this  
moment, I am simply your lover, ready to fill whatever role  
you may require of me."

Heart pounding, Obi-Wan looked upon the gift he was being  
offered. The expression on his beloved's face shifted from  
submissive to predatory and back as Qui-Gon peered up at him  
from beneath lowered lashes. Love and lust warred for  
supremacy as he drank in the erotic apparition kneeling at  
his feet.

When Obi-Wan just continued to stare at him, Qui-Gon prodded  
his lover. "Tell me what you need, my own?"

Without bothering to even remove his cloak, Obi-Wan slid to  
his knees opposite his bondmate. One by one, he inspected the  
items that encircled his lover. He picked up each item,  
turning them over in his hands as if he was trying to decide  
what to do with them. Finally, he held the wrist restraints  
in his left hand and stroked Qui-Gon's beard with the fingers  
of his right. "You," he growled.

Pressing his fully clothed body against his lover's naked  
skin, Obi-Wan covered Qui-Gon's mouth in a bruising kiss. He  
pushed his tongue past parted lips, tasting and licking every  
inch of the inside like a man dying of thirst. Soon he was  
thrusting his tongue against its mate, mimicking what he soon  
hoped to be doing with his body. They were both panting by  
the time he pulled away. "Lie back," he ordered.

As he watched Qui-Gon comply, Obi-Wan realized that his  
Master had really thought of everything. His position on the  
blanket put his head a half-meter below the low wrought-iron  
table that sat in front of the sofa. The legs would provide  
the perfect anchors to secure the wrist restraints. He lifted  
the table slightly and slid the rings attached to the end of  
the leather over the metal poles. Dropping it back onto the  
floor, he reached for Qui-Gon's right arm and pulled it over  
his head. After dropping a kiss to the center of the callused  
palm, he wrapped the leather band around the wrist and  
secured the clasp.

Obi-Wan repeated the process with Qui-Gon's left arm then  
turned back to meet his lover's gaze. "Look at you. All laid  
out before me, an exquisite feast just for my taking," he  
noted in a husky voice. "And take you I will, but not before  
we enjoy these toys you have so thoughtfully provided." He  
gazed again at the assortment of items then picked up the  
cock ring, studying it intently before laying it gently on  
the reddened tip of his lover's shaft. His fingers moved down  
to wrap loosely around the base and he slid them teasingly  
along the hardened flesh. His expression became serious as he  
scrutinized the silver ring and swollen flesh as if  
attempting to puzzle out a dilemma. "Diameter is a bit scant.  
This will have to be put aside until later then." Removing  
the ring and pressing it into his lover's confined hand he  
leaned close to his ear and whispered. "You can hold onto it  
until that time comes."

The implication of those words and the warm puff of air  
against his skin sent a shiver through Qui-Gon and he  
struggled to form a reply. "Yes, love," was all he could  
manage. He knew that this was just what Obi-Wan needed to  
purge the stress of his visit with his mother but he had  
forgotten how hard it was to be on the receiving end,  
relinquishing control and becoming totally submissive. He  
watched his lover move back onto his haunches and pick up one  
of the dildos.

Spreading Qui-Gon's legs further apart, Obi-Wan ran the  
sculpted phallus lightly along his lover's scrotum and  
perineum. The twitches and soft moans coming from the older  
man fueled his arousal and his own cock was pressing  
painfully against the fabric of his leggings. Calling on all  
of his Jedi control, he ignored his own need and focused on  
the sumptuous body lying before him. He slid the toy he held  
along the crevice between Qui-Gon's buttocks, stopping on  
every pass to press it teasingly against the quivering  
opening. He could see the older man fighting not to press  
down into it and smiled wickedly.

After a few more teasing strokes, Obi-Wan pulled the dildo  
from between Qui-Gon's legs and tossed it aside. "No, only my  
fingers or my cock are allowed to sink into the warmth of  
your body. Maybe I should see how you react to this," he  
added as he took the handle of the flogger into his hand.  
Starting at one wrist, he dragged the ends of the suede  
strips along the length of an arm, light touches that were no  
more than whispers against the skin. He continued this  
pattern along the other arm, then moved onto the broad chest,  
lean hips and long legs. He spent extra time on some of the  
more sensitive areas, inside thighs, around nipples, behind  
knees, but did not so much as touch the places that he knew  
his lover wanted him most.

Only when the large frame was writhing beneath him, did  
Obi-Wan change his tactics. Interspersed irregularly with the  
long teasing strokes, he snapped the strands of the flogger  
against patches of sensitized flesh. Qui-Gon hissed at the  
first such contact but quickly pulled himself back under  
control. "Soon, I will have you crying out, love. But will  
you be crying out for me to stop or to continue? That is the  
question," the younger man taunted.

Qui-Gon looked into the lust darkened eyes of his padawan and  
wondered briefly if he had taught the younger man too well.  
How many times had they played these games with Obi-Wan on  
the receiving end of this exquisite torture? Enough to know  
that he couldn't acquiesce quite so easily. Upping the ante  
for his young lover would only take a few words. "I wouldn't  
expect to hear me crying out anytime soon, Obi-Wan. I am a  
Jedi Master after all."

A dangerous glint flashed in Obi-Wan's eyes as he flicked the  
leather filaments against one nipple. "Well, we will just  
have to see about that won't we." Like a man on a mission, he  
set about to shred his Master's vaunted control. Teasing  
touches mixed with sharper blows as the flogger passed over  
every inch of Qui-Gon's skin. A wispy touch along the inside  
of one thigh was contrasted by a harsh snap against the  
other. A feather light swipe over one hip precipitated a  
heavy slap on the opposite one. As the number of light  
touches decreased and the sharp ones increased, he managed to  
draw a couple of groans and even one low growl. Undaunted, he  
snapped a couple of sharp hits against peaked nipples and  
heard a breathy moan.

Struggling to keep any audible sounds from escaping, Qui-Gon  
drew on the Force to increase his controls. He could see that  
Obi-Wan was savoring the heightened arousal that was flowing  
back and forth between them over the bond and he wanted that  
to continue as long as possible. Suddenly, the strips of the  
thin leather were spread gently over his erect cock and the  
handle was deposited on the plain of his abdomen. He looked  
up as his young lover moved abruptly to his feet and gazed  
intently down at him.

Running a booted toe gently from adam's apple to navel,  
Obi-Wan gave his immobilized lover an evil grin. "I think  
I'll take a moment to put myself in a more appropriate state  
of undress," he said as he dropped his robe to the floor.  
"That way when I finally break your control, I will be ready  
to press inside you." He kicked the robe aside then unbuckled  
and toed off his boots. He dropped his belt onto the pile,  
then unwound his sash and stripped off his tunics. He tucked  
his thumbs into the waistband of his leggings and whispered.  
"Shall I show you what I have for you or should I keep you  
waiting, love?"

Fighting the desire to scream for his young lover to take him  
now, Qui-Gon continued to play his role. "Whatever you wish,  
beloved."

Desire swamped Obi-Wan and he struggled to contain it. He  
quickly stripped off his leggings and linens and knelt back  
down beside his lover, grabbing the handle of the small whip.  
He drew the thin strips teasingly across Qui-Gon's leaking  
shaft over and over while reaching for the tube of lube.  
Uncapping it with his teeth, he used a touch of the Force to  
press some of the oily substance onto his fingers. While  
continuing his tantalizing touches over his lover's cock, he  
pressed a slick finger against the opening of his body. He  
was thrilled to hear his Master's breath hitch and a low moan  
escape from his lips. Adding a second finger he stroked  
deeply, pressing against his lover's prostate with each one.  
The hitching breath became panting and the moans became  
groans and growls.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and took his Master's mouth in a  
bruising kiss as his hands continued this torturous teasing.  
His own penis was rock hard and leaning copiously, spreading  
a trail of wetness against his lover's side. He pulled back  
from those wonderful lips without a word, tossed the flogger  
aside and swallowed Qui-Gon's swollen flesh to the root. The  
scream that greeted his ears was the sound he had waiting to  
hear all night. With a swipe of his tongue along the leaking  
slit, he released his prize and asked. "Are you ready for me  
to take you now? Bury my flesh within your body and fuck you  
until you burn up in a flash of ecstasy." He shifted to kneel  
between Qui-Gon's spread knees and waited. When the reply  
didn't come quickly enough, he pressed his fingertips against  
the sensitive nub within his lover's body. "Ask? Beg? Plead?  
Any one will do."

Pushed to the limits of his control by the exquisite torture  
of his lover's touches, Qui-Gon could do nothing but submit.  
"Please love…now Obi-Wan…I need you, please,"  
he pleaded between panted breaths. The words had barely left  
his mouth when he felt the clasps holding the leather strips  
around his wrists snap open. He raised his legs and rested  
them against Obi-Wan's chest. Calling the lube into his now  
freed hand, he poured some of the slick substance into his  
palm. He liberally coated the silver ring that he had been  
holding and pressed it onto the tip of Obi-Wan's penis until  
it slid securely under the head. He quickly spread the  
remaining lube over his mate's hard flesh then whispered.  
"Fill me."

Pulling his fingers from their warmth, Obi-Wan placed the tip  
of his phallus against his lover's anus and pressed forward.  
"Yes," he cried out as he sheathed himself within the tight  
heat of Qui-Gon's body. Nothing felt as good as the two of  
them being joined intimately like this, whether he was  
filling or being filled. He dropped his shields fully and  
almost immediately felt his Master do the same. Minds merged  
as bodies already had and all ability to think was lost in  
the pleasure of those two sensations.

Qui-Gon reached out for his lover's hands and intertwined  
their fingers for leverage as Obi-Wan began to thrust. The  
feeling of holding his lover's flesh so tightly within him  
was always amazing but the addition of the cock ring  
increased the stimulation. Every stroke of Obi-Wan shaft  
brushed both the head and the ring against his prostate and  
the sensation was exquisite. Held so close to the edge for so  
long, he knew that it wouldn't be long before they fell over  
the precipice into completion. He concentrated on the  
sensations and felt his young lover do the same, wanting to  
make the most of each moment of this powerful lovemaking.  
Though they wanted it to last forever, it seemed only seconds  
before their balls drew up tightly against their bodies in  
imminent release.

Obi-Wan brought one set of their joined hands to grasp his  
lover's shaft and stroke it in time with his thrusts. They  
cried out simultaneously as their climaxes ripped through  
them - Qui-Gon's over their joined hands and Obi-Wan's into  
his lover's body.

Thrusts and strokes slowed as they spent themselves fully  
until the lithe frame of his lover collapsed onto Qui-Gon's  
chest. He pulled the younger man tightly against him as he  
shifted to bring his legs down onto the floor. He could feel  
Obi-Wan's heart pounding in time with his own as their ragged  
breathing began to slow. Finally, when he had regained the  
capacity for speech, he whispered against the sweaty head.  
"Is that what you needed, love?"

Obi-Wan struggled to keep the flood of emotion pouring  
through him from breaking open as he kissed the broad chest  
beneath his lips. This man lying under him was everything he  
could ever want or need in his life. Teacher, mentor,  
partner, friend, Master and lover, creating and changing him  
from the boy he had been to the man he had become. Force  
willing they would have a lifetime of moments like this and  
he knew he would be a fool to allow anyone or anything  
distract from that happiness. Fighting back the tears, he  
finally replied. "Thank you, love. You are all that I could  
ever want or need."

Qui-Gon held his lover close, stroking his back in comforting  
circles until he felt him calm a bit. Tipping the cleft chin  
so that he could look into those chameleon eyes, he pledged.  
"And I will be here to share your burdens and your joys until  
the day that I join the Force." Knowing that he had to find a  
way to lighten the mood, he added in his driest tone. "Though  
if I don't want that to be anytime soon, I will have to  
return to the controlling side of these little sessions. You  
learned your lessons too well, my Padawan."

Taking the thread of humor Qui-Gon had spooled out, he used  
it to help lessen the emotions flowing through him. "Never  
let it be said that I am not an attentive student, my  
Master," Obi-Wan replied with an evil smirk. "If there is  
anything else you wish to teach me I would be more than  
willing to learn."

"Self-preservation will keep me from teaching you anything  
else, my own," Qui-Gon said wryly. "Now, if we are going to  
arrive at dinner on time, we should head for the shower."

"It would be a bit difficult to explain to mother that we  
were late because I spend the afternoon ravaging you. Though  
if I explained the set up maybe she wouldn't worry about you  
controlling me quite so much," Obi-Wan teased.

"Sharing the details of this with your mother would not be a  
positive thing, Padawan," Qui-Gon retorted. "I don't think it  
would do anything to improve her opinion of our  
relationship."

"But the look on her face would be so worth it," Obi-Wan  
chuckled. "You never let me have any fun, Master."

Qui-Gon rolled his young lover off his chest and dumped him  
on the floor. "I think I have allowed you more than your  
share of fun this afternoon." He pushed himself to his feet  
and glowered at his apprentice. "Now get your butt off the  
floor and into the shower, brat."

A short time later, the two men emerged from the suite ready  
to face the evening. Standing in front of the open lift door  
Obi-Wan looked intently at his Master. "Thank you for showing  
me what's important and in doing so giving me the strength to  
survive the next few days. I don't hold out any hope that I  
can get mother to change her opinion but I know now that it  
really doesn't matter." He stroked the bearded cheek with his  
fingers tips as he continued. "All that matters is that we  
will face whatever life and the Force send our way, together.  
And together is all that we need to be."

The end.


End file.
